


The Life in a Valley

by Tree_Person



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Romance, Tea or coffee, Wholesome, sebastian rambles about the farmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Person/pseuds/Tree_Person
Summary: Just some day-to-day scenarios and whatever I crave to write for stardew valley. I love this game too much man
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 27





	The Life in a Valley

Sebastian didn't think this was entertaining as the rest of his group of friends did. There was recently a game of Solarian Chronicles where Sebastian had invited said, group. Sam, Abigail, Maru, and finally, the famous farmer. The game seemed as normal as could be, Sebastian leading the group on an adventure as usual. Until an odd phrase came out of the farmer's mouth. "Why can't I make the skeleton fall in love with me?" 

Now, of course, Sebastian would've just continued on with a usual 'oh it's not in the rule book,' but what are friends without embarrassment. Now it was obvious to everyone but the farmer that Sebastian was growing feelings for the man that played in dirt all day. So, Sam perked up with a "Can't he just roll! It'll be like an attack but without the whole dying thing!" Sam wore a proud smirk as Sebastian began to slightly tint red at the idea of having to roleplay falling in love with the farmer. 

Before Sebastian could voice out his rebuttal the farmer seemed to jump across the table for the 20 sided die, shaking it in his hands before gently tossing it onto the table. It seemed to be his signature move for high rolls...Which definitely worked. "A natural 16," The farmer cheered, he couldn't add anything to it due to it not being in the normal games. The farmer looked at Sebastian with big eyes, "Come on, do the voice!" The rest of the table seemed eager to watch this play out.

Sebastian cleared his throat, nodding gently. "What," Sebastian croaked out, attempting to sound intimidating and worn out. "You're asking _me_ on a date? Silly mage, do you know who I am?" Sebastian then cleared his throat to seem to take him out of his voice and into his normal tone. "Roll for charm" The farmer did so quickly, rolling another high roll, an 17. "Well of course, Why wouldn't I want to go out with a handsome skeleton like you?" The farmer chirped happily, acting as if this was an everyday occurrence... Was it? Either way, it caused Sebastian to flush a bit more, the red clear on his cheeks. He once again clears his throat. "Well fine, if you insist mage, we shall go on a date" Sebastian then smiled a little as the farmer broke out into a big grin, clearing his throat and slouching over the table to adjust the pieces. "The skeleton has been befriended, now in your team and listening to the mage's words" The game continued on normally after that point, the farmer seeming to behave as he usually did in these games, focused on the end goal. Once the four had beaten the end boss, Sebastian began to clap. "That was a good game, same time next week?" The farmer was the first to stand, grabbing his bag and everything else he casually carried. It was getting late so Sebastian was sure the farmer had to rush off. "Make it a date." The farmer spoke as he picked up, then winking a bit, aiming it towards Sebastian. Sebastian went bright red, hiding his face in the table and he leans over it, picking up what he could to seem distracted. The farmer was waved off by the group, Sebastian still red and distracting himself. Then followed Abigail, getting the food she had brought before saying goodbye and leaving also. Sam made it a point to sit in the cushioned seat until Sebastian sat back up, Maru slightly leaning on the table. They were both ready to tease the living hell out of Sebastian. Sebastian didn't give them the chance, rushing to his bed and hiding his head with a whine. "Night guys!" He yelled out. Sam and Maru made their ways out with giggles and side comments. Once alone Sebastian laid on his back, looking at his ceiling and beginning to think. So what he had feelings for the farmer. Tonight's game wasn't even that fun. He broke out a small smile as he thought of the whole situation once more. So...maybe the game was entertaining.


End file.
